


Zootopia: Taxonomy

by kulekitsune



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cybernetics, Detectives, Dimension Travel, Espionage, Evil Corporations, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Grimdark, Homelessness, Human, Interspecies Romance, Intrigue, Laboratories, M/M, Mystery, Ninja, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Abilities, Racism, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulekitsune/pseuds/kulekitsune
Summary: A strange creature appears out of thin air one day, throwing the city of Zootopia into chaos. Now a cyborg gang is running rampant, robbing banks and assassinating public figures. Nick and Judy must help this newcomer adjust to an alien world while fighting superpowered criminals. Things quickly spiral out of control...This is a "Human in Zootopia" story, and the sequel will be a crossover.





	Zootopia: Taxonomy

The massive metropolis of Zootopia lay on the east coast of The United States of Americat, sandwiched between Mexicow and Canidea. Separated into twelve districts for the diverse mammal population - Savanna Central, The Canals, The Marshlands, The Meadowlands, The Rainforest District, Sahara Square, The Burrows, Tundratown, The Nocturnal District, Outback Island, Happytown, and Little Rodentia - Zootopia stood as a beacon to those wishing to see everything life had to offer. It is the perfect melting pot of all the cultures of the world.

It is also NOT where our story begins.

Two-hundred eleven miles southwest of the city lies a collection of townships known as The Greater Tri-Burrows Area, and amonst them, the farming town of Bunnyburrow. Spread out among many wide acres of land were dozens of homesteads, both active and abandoned, and it is on one of these abandoned farms that a most peculiar thing happened on August 10, 2016. A strange creature never seen before in Americat-  indeed, in the entire world- stood shaking in fright, blood sprayed in his face. He was stock-still for over a minute, just staring into space, before his face began to screw up in agony. The human screamed in rage and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He knelt there, in the grassy plain, for hours, until his anger and sadness were spent enough to be replaced by fear...specifically, fear of the unknown. He had no idea where he was, or what kind of wildlife was lurking about, and so, quickly casting about for his few belongings - a rucksack loaded with camping equipment and a beaten-up guitar case - he rose tohis feet and scanned the horizon.

He spotted a red, sun-bleached barn in the distance and, beyond that, a road. Gathering up his effects, he set off towards civilization. After reaching the barn, he quickly ducked inside, pulled out a cloth from his bag, and wiped clean his face.  Something clattered  on the wooden floor at his feet; he looked down and saw a small, coppery bullet on the ground. Picking up the bloodstained projectile, he turned it over in his hand, wondering how it had missed him. He ran his thumb around the hole in his bedroll, then abruptly raised his arm in anger, poised to chuck the bullet away...but for some reason, he couldn't. Taking one more look at the offensive thing, he stuffed it in his pocket and began taking stock of himself.

He was wearing a grungy long-sleeve shirt, powder-blue with rubberbands wrapped around the cuffs. It was tucked into a pair of torn, black jeans, which were, in turn,  tucked into ratty, falling-apart sneakers. Finishing the ensemble was a squished, wilted fedora pulled down to his eyebrows. All in all, he looked a shambles, but all limbs were present and accounted for, nor did he have any structurally superfluous new holes in his head. Breathing a sigh of relief, he rubbed his calloused hands together in nervousness and picked up his gear. He could cry all he wanted when he could stop running, but for now, he needed food and shelter. Stepping out of the barn, he headed towards the road and saw a city in the distance. Thus, a destination in mind, he began his journey. After walking for several hours , the early August heat set upon him, sapping his strength. This was only made worse by his choice of attire,  but as it constituted the entirity of his wardrobe and nothing short of being set on fire would get him to even so much as pull his sleeves down, he simply soldiered on throught the muggy, oppressive heat. 

 A careless mistake that nobody else was likely ever to make, but then, nobody else had to go through quite what _he_  did. The road began to swerve and sway, his vision flooding with colored spots, sweat pouring from his face, heart pounding in his ears, he finnally succumbed to the exhaustion of everything he'd endured, and collapsed in the dirt by the side of the road.


End file.
